Watching You
by Sammy-Eagle
Summary: Unbeknownst to the other, they were always watching. Songfic Watching You by Heavens. It's SLASH, don't read it if you don't like it. HPDM


**Summary: **Unbeknownst to the other, they were always watching…

**Pairing: **HPDM (that's _**slash**_, so if you don't like it, don't read it, no flaming)

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T, because I'm not really good with the ratings, so I want to be sure it's OK.

**Song:** Watching You - Heavens

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is not mine, if it was, there would be a lot of Harry/Draco-ness… ;) Neither is the song for that matter, it belongs with Heavens, and I have no intention of separating the song and it's band…

I'm back from being away ;) I had some troubles past year; I didn't pass last year, so I decided to devote some more time to school. I also had a boyfriend who was kind of demanding the rest of my time, and to top it of, I had a small writers block, but all is good again. I passed school, I dumped my boyfriend and my inspiration has decided to come back to me, for which I'm grateful, because I was getting bored…

This fic is more angsty than the others I wrote (who weren't angsty at all, to be honest), but I heard this song a few days ago, and I thought it would make a good songfic.

The story is in seventh year, but doesn't take the events of OOTP, HBP and DH into account.

And now I've talked more than enough, so I'll just get on with the story. Enjoy!

**Watching You**

_I've been watching you up in the corner_

_Watching you from down below_

_I've been watching you dance in the shadows_

_Watching you; I'm falling to pieces_

Ever since Harry had come back for his seventh year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy had had his attention. There was just something about the other boy that made sure Harry continued watching him, no matter how much he wanted to stop it. Suddenly it seemed Harry was everywhere Draco was, watching, and although they saw each other a lot more than normally, they never fought anymore.

_And when everything that you do loses beauty_

_When everything's taboo and unkind_

_And the only thing you ever dream of is sharpening knives_

_Sharpening knives_

Harry had gotten to know Draco, without the other knowing, of course. He knew it was hard for him to be Lucius' son, and that there were quite a lot expectations to live up to. And somehow, he began to respect the other, and eventually those feelings changed for the best even more, though he didn't act upon them, because, be honest, why would Draco Malfoy ever love Harry Potter?

_I've been watching you up in the corner_

_Watching you from down below_

_I've been watching you dance in the darkness_

_Watching you; I'm falling to pieces_

Draco had always thought Harry Potter to be interesting, even when he didn't know Harry that first time in Madam Malkin's. His shock when on the train he discovered that boy was Harry, and his anger when Weasley of all people decided to go and be friendly to the one who was supposed to become Draco's best friend was directed at Harry. Until the beginning of seventh year, when Draco became a little obsessed with the Gryffindor, and even stooped so low as to listen in on a conversation between Weasley and Granger to gather some information about the boy.

_And when everything that you do loses beauty_

_When everything's taboo and unkind_

_And the only thing you ever dream of is sharpening knives_

_Sharpening knives_

He found out that Harry didn't live life at his home as luxurious as Draco had thought. Harry's relatives were rather cruel to him, and he wasn't treated with adoration, as Draco's father had told. The Slytherin realised he hadn't made it better by pestering Harry so much (though having a mad man after you didn't really help either), and quite willingly accepted that he didn't seem to hate the other as much as he thought. And as the year passed by, he started liking the Gryffindor more and more, but never told anyone about it, because, be honest, why would Harry Potter ever love Draco Malfoy?

_Sharpening knives_

_Sharpening knives_

_Sharpening knives_

Their friends noticed.

Hermione and Ron knew Harry had a really tough time whenever he went to stay with the Dursley's, and so it was some kind of relief seeing Harry so focused on something else when he was at Hogwarts. Ron only wished Harry had chosen someone else to watch.

Blaise had visited Draco at Malfoy Manor a few timed, and he knew being Draco Malfoy wasn't easy. He just thought that Draco had made it only more difficult for himself by don't ignoring this sudden obsession with the Boy-Who-Lived.

_Sharpening knives (I've been watching you...)_

_Sharpening knives (I've been watching you...)_

_Sharpening knives (I've been watching you...)_

_Sharpening knives (I've been watching you...)_

The teachers noticed.

McGonagall took points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin because they didn't pay attention in class anymore, but they both didn't really seem to care, and eventually McGonagall gave up.

Snape started handing out detentions to Harry as if they were some kind of candy, and when it didn't look like it helped, he took points away from Draco. In the end he threw them both out of his class for endangering their classmates by not paying attention.

Dumbledore was told about the boys by various teachers, and, being Dumbledore, he only twinkled.

_Sharpening knives (I've been watching you...)_

_Sharpening knives (I've been watching you...)_

_Sharpening knives (I've been watching you...)_

_Sharpening knives (I've been watching you...)_

Even the ghosts of Hogwarts noticed.

Peeves immediately stopped his habit of taunting first years whenever the boys were around, only to see they were still watching each other, without the other knowing.

Nearly Headless Nick and the Bloody Baron had an actual conversation about them, frightening the two first years who saw them talking, though the only thing the two ghosts concluded was that something had to be done.

_And when everything that you do loses beauty_

_When everything's taboo and unkind_

_And the only thing you ever dream of is sharpening knives_

And still both the Gryffindor and the Slytherin continued to be oblivious.

_Sharpening knives (I've been watching you...) _

_Sharpening knives (I've been watching you...) _

_Sharpening knives (I've been watching you...) _

_Sharpening knives (I've been watching you...) _

At the Graduation Party, Draco decided to finally do something about his feelings, because he really wanted Harry to know and if Harry hated him for it, it wouldn't matter, because they would never see each other again after school, most likely. So he did something rather Gryffindor (though Draco did protest a lot when Blaise pointed this out after the Party): without much further thought he went looking for Harry. As almost every family member from the graduates was there, it was pretty full, and so it took some time before Draco spotted the object of his affections. When he finally saw Harry, he walked up to him, came to an halt just in front of Harry and spoke four words:

_I've been watching you_

Wow, that was my first songfic, and to be honest, I like it. Maybe, someday, if I find a good song, I'll write some kind of sequel. Tell me what you thought about it! I'm not English, so every kind of help is welcome.


End file.
